User talk:Rando07
Hi/Gift Hey Rando, Nice to see you on another site. As I said earlier, I have a gift for you. It can work as a Youtube Icon, or just some small image you can save on your computer, lol. Well, here it is. -Spinax Hey Rando Hey just thought id say hello lol Hey Rando Hey just thought id say hello lol hey hey I'm do want to be friends also I can make ou a sig this is mine hey hey I'm do want to be friends also I can make you a sig this is mine Twilight You didn't "create" the element of twilight, as it already exists in BIONICLE canon. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] Re: Twilight It's the name of Takanuva's element when he was half-light drained. [[User:JoseFVega|'AUserWithARealName']] [[User Talk: JoseFVega|'BerateMeHere']] My contest Congratulations! Toa Rando has won first place in my contest! He will be the first to appear. So keep up the good work!--Odst grievous 21:20, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey freind will you please vote in my poll on my user page thanks, Hi! I'm KopakaMata97! Need any help with anything? I'm here to help, and just wanted to ask, can we be friends? (P. S. I can make you a signature) No Problem you got it... if you click... if you click on the second word in my sig, it will lead you to my talk page...my correct one, the other was the wrond address. (the 'start talking' one) your signature ---- How to use your signature. use 2 of these { type in RM7 after the two {'s then add 2 } make sure it's at the end of your message, though you can edit it by typing in Template:RM7 ---- your plenty welcome it was fun to make...hope you enjoy. besides, it's good to know that you figured out how to use it. anyways, want to join the BFTMOL Fan Club? (how old are you?) --Kopakamata97 00:14, September 11, 2009 (UTC) bftmol battle for the mask of life p.s. same here! Hi! just saying hi... 1) want to have a conversation? 2) are you a girl or a boy? 3) want to be custombionicle pen pals? Hey Yo Rando! Do you have a new MOC? I can do it. Hello! what's on Skype? Does Skype work on Windows Vista? Friends? Hey I've watched your videos on youtube and they're cool.Do wanna be friends or something? enter if you can Re:hey! sure you can call me bio, and I'm just hanging out the day after halloween hi I've got a survey if you'd like to take it: 1) what/who did you go as for Halloween? 2) what is your favorite horror movie? 3) do you believe in Santa 4) what is your favorite movie? 5) what is your favorite vacation destination? 6) where would you like to visit? 7) who is your hero? 8) what would you like to be when you grow up? 9) what is your favorite activity? 10) what is your favorite book? These are questions that I was told to tell you. They came from England. 676567 thanx for replying! have a happy thanxgiving! bye, vote will you vote for me to be leader in the Bionicle protection program voting MOC Contest Remember when you entered Kental in the Legend of Zizox MOC Contest? He won in first place!! You get to have him featured in Mask of Infinity and Legend of Zizox! Nice job on the awesome MOC!! I will create an award for you later. Kental's appearances will be non-canon so it doesn't mess up your storyline. Also, if you have ideas for either of the stories, tell them to me on my talk page. Keep up the great moccing!!! Award Where on your userpage can I put the MOC contest award? fazan silver is acccepted too! =) You asked ToaFairon and I'll answer. Yes, you are free to join. If you wish to write a story, please contact eitehr TF or myself about it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] TIL Hello,RandoMaster07,you have been invited to join The Ignika League.Please comply...or,FACE ETERNAL SHAME!Jareroden97 19:44, February 14, 2010 (UTC) #3 and #4 Winner Congratulations,RandoMaster07!Your M.O.C., Harlen,won 3rd place in my M.O.C. Contest,and you will be featured in my Users I Like section of my User Page(even though I already was a fan)! P.S.Also,your M.O.C.,Rando,won 4th place. Jareroden97 20:35, February 28, 2010 (UTC) HAPPY B-DAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!Jareroden97 17:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy late birthday! Title says all. Contest Hey, you want to make an alliance for Varkanax39's contest? Contest You Are Invited to the BIONICLE Origins Club! RandoMaster07, you have been invited to help with the BIONICLE Origins comics by joining the BIONICLE Origins Club! CT1000 Re: Sure! JOIN... or be shunned upon! Lein Contest Can you please enter the Lein Contest? -- Contest Please enter Toa 95's first contest! Jareroden97 22:59, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Mission Into Darkness OK, here's the premise for the new chapter:''Spoiler deleted. The rest of the chapter is up to you.}} Jareroden97 17:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Dark Realities Contest Enter the Dark Realities contest! --Chicken Bond 10:41, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Brutal Nightmare I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war.